Comment rater sa St Valentin
by PrettyLo
Summary: FIC SUSPENDUE, EN COURS DE REECRITURE HPGW, Harry et Ginny doivent passer la Saint Valentin ensemble, mais Harry enchaine les gaffes!En cours...


**Disclaimer:** les personnages, les lieux etc ne sont pas à moi.

**Résumé:** Harry devra choisir: sa meilleure amie ou celle qu'il aime?

**BONNE LECTURE**

****

Pourquoi avait-il été aussi stupide ?! Il été certain qu'elle lui en voulait, à présent.

Il traversa au pas de course le long couloir silencieux, où seul le son de ses pas se faisait entendre. Il passa devant les portes de la grande salle et sortit du château, marchant droit vers le parc.

L'air frais lui frappa le visage au moment où il se retrouva dehors, face à la forêt interdite. Sa course l'avait un peu calmé, il marcha alors sans trop savoir où il allait. Il regarda autour de lui.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Harry se baladait dans le parc de Poudlard au beau milieu de la nuit. Il s'assit près du lac, et leva les yeux vers le ciel : les étoiles brillaient au dessus de sa tête et la demi-lune éclairait le ciel.

C'était un magnifique spectacle qu'il aurait pu admirer en temps normal. Mais, à vrai dire, pour le moment, il s'en foutait complètement. Sa colère était soudainement revenue en lui quand il se rappela les précédents évènements.

Il avait passé tellement de temps à espérer qu'il pourrait un jour de nouveau sortir avec Ginny ! Et il avait tout gâché, tout ! Mais quel abruti ! Il s'en voulait tellement de s'être comporté comme un gamin, il n'était vraiment pas doué…l'Elu aurait bien besoin de petits conseils en amour.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche et humide. Les bras derrière la tête, il se remémora les évènements depuis ce matin.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Il entrait dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, quand il vit Ginny s'approcher de lui. Il ne la voyait que très rarement, à cause de leurs emplois du temps surchargés. Il en profita donc et sauta sur l'occasion.

-Je peux te parler ? lui demanda t-il.

Ginny fut surprise qu'Harry lui adresse la parole. Depuis leur rupture, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlés.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle.

-Viens…Et Harry l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'entraîner dans le couloir, un peu plus loin.

-Ecoute, lui dit Harry. Heu, je…, à propos de…enfin, je, ce…heu, est-ce que tu as un cavalier pour le week-end de la Saint Valentin, à Pré Au Lard ?

La jolie rouquine le regarda dans les yeux. Il l'aimait peut-être encore, après tout ?

-Non, je n'ai personne avec qui y aller.

-Tu veux bien qu'on y aille ensemble ? demanda le beau brun avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr ! lui lança Ginny en affichant un grand sourire.

-Super, je t'attendrai dans le hall à 17h, d'accord ?

Et, sur ce, l'Elu entra dans la grande salle rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione, et prit un toast. Il avait une de ces faims, tout à coup, de quoi dévorer un hippogriffe !

-Ben dit donc, t'as l'air en forme toi ! lui dit Ron d'un air amusé. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'as tué Malfoy ?

-Mieux que ça, lui dit Harry. Il poussa un petit soupir, il se sentait comme sur un nuage de coton, léger, léger…

-Laisse moi deviner, dit Hermione, c'est Ginny, c'est ça ?

-Comment tu…répliqua Harry.

-Ne soit pas idiot, Harry ! le coupa Hermione d'un air exaspéré, il était temps que tu te décides ! Elle attendait ça depuis si longtemps ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle, et elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à toi, c'était plus qu'évident !

-Ah bon ? répondirent en cœur Harry et Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être naïfs, tous les deux ! Bon, j'ai un devoirs à terminer, je vais à la bibliothèque, à plus tard vous deux! Et Hermione se leva et quitta la grande salle son sac sur l'épaule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons quittèrent à leur tour la grande salle pour se diriger vers les cachots de Rogue, prêts à subir un cours de potions, avec en commun, devinez qui ? les Serpentard, bien sûr !

Mais les cours de potions laissèrent Harry indifférent, tout comme le reste de ses cours, d'ailleurs !

A la fin de la journée, il avait encore un petit sourire aux lèvres, qui lui donnait presque un air de crétin.

Tandis que lui et Ron montaient dans la Salle Commune, il pensait encore à Ginny.

Ils firent leurs devoirs, et montèrent ensuite se coucher. Dans son lit, Harry s'agitait dans tous les sens, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil.

Les jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse incroyable, et plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait, Harry se retrouva la veille du fameux 14 février…

Il ne tenait plus en place, comme un enfant qui attendait le passage du Père Noël pour avoir ses cadeaux.

Le jour J, il se prépara avec un soin tout particulier, (il essaya même de se peigner). Après au moins deux heures de réflexion, il avait décidé de tout simplement porter un jean et un grand pull noir à col roulé. Il était 16h55, quand il s'aperçut qu'il allait être en retard.

Il sortit de son dortoir, puis de la salle commune, en arpentant le long couloir aux murs de pierre. Il était heureux, mais une boule se coinçait dans le creux de son estomac. L'Elu avait le trac…

Il retrouva Ginny dans le hall. Elle était simplement vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un pull en cashmere. Elle était ravissante et affichait un grand sourire.

-Heu…on y va ? demanda harry.

-Oui, dit Ginny. Et ils se mirent en marche, passèrent devant Rusard et sortirent du château. Il ne faisait pas très froid, malgré cette période hivernale.

Tu veux qu'on commence par quoi ? dit Ginny. On pourrait aller chez Zonko ou…

Mais elle fut interrompue par Rusard qui arriva au pas de course vers eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! grogna t-il. Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ? Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement rentrer au château, ordre du professeur Mc Gonagall ! Allez, tout le monde au château !

-Mais qu'est-ce…commença Ginny.

-J'en sait rien, allez, ouste ! Hurla Rusard. Vous êtes les derniers, tout le monde est déjà rentré.

Harry et Ginny suivirent Rusard qui les ramenait au château.

-A ton avis, pourquoi Mc Gonagall veut nous faire rentrer ? demanda Ginny à Harry.

-Je sais pas, mais c'est dommage !

Ils étaient autant déçus l'un que l'autre de ne pas pouvoir rester à Pré Au Lard.

Arrivés devant les grilles du château, ils virent tous les autres élèves rassemblés en bas des escaliers. Le professeur Mc Gonagall attendit l'arrivé d'Harry et Ginny pour commencer ses explications.

-Ecoutez moi, dit elle d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Je ne suis pas autorisée à vous expliquer quoi que ce soit pour le moment, mais l'accès à Pré Au Lard est momentanément interdit à tous les élèves pour raisons de sécurité. En attendant, profitez tout de même de votre week-end. Je vous informerais des évènements dès que possible.

Elle repartit ensuite dans le château, suivie des élèves. Aucun ne souhaitait rester dans le parc, le temps commençait à se rafraîchir.

-On va dans la salle commune ? proposa Harry.

-Bonne idée, approuva Ginny.

Ils montèrent les escaliers de marbre, avant de se retrouver devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe et pénétrèrent au chaud, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, où ils trouvèrent quelques élèves assis près du feu.

-Il y a trop de monde ici, dit Ginny. On monte au dortoir ?

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête, et ils montèrent l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons, les garçons n'étant pas autorisés à entrer dans le dortoir des filles.

-Désolé de te faire passer une Saint Valentin aussi pourrie, dit Harry à Ginny. C'est pas franchement ce que j'avais prévu.

Ginny éclata de rire, tandis qu'ils s'assirent sur l'un des lits à baldaquin du dortoir.

-T'en fait pas, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire, c'est pas de ta faute, et puis, j'ai vécu de pires Saint Valentin, je t'assure !

Harry sourit à son tour, plongea son magnifique et envoûtant regard dans le sien, et l'embrassa.

Après un long et doux baisé donné par Harry, (qui n'était pourtant pas un expert en la matière), celui-ci se décolla doucement de Ginny pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Joyeuse Saint Valentin…

-Harry, lui dit la petite voix de Ginny, je t'aime tu sais, depuis longtemps j'espérais que tu reviendrais.

Alors qu'ils auraient préféré rester seuls, Harry et Ginny furent surpris de voir Ron entrer dans le dortoir.

-Désolée de vous déranger, dit-il, Harry, Hermione veut absolument te voir maintenant, elle a besoin de ton aide.

-Mais…pourquoi elle a besoin de moi ?

-Heu ; c'est un peu compliqué, mais il faut absolument que tu ailles la voir, vas-y !

-Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller, Harry ? dit Ginny, pas maintenant !

-Hermione a besoin d'un coup de main, je reviens dans dix minutes, promit Harry en se levant.

-Quoi ?!! Tu passes toujours tout ton temps avec elle, tous les jours ! Et la seule fois où on est ensemble, tu veux encore aller la rejoindre ?

-Mais non, se défendit Harry, essaie de comprendre, c'est ma meilleure amie, et elle compte beaucoup pour moi, plus que n'importe qui d'autre…

-Oh la gaffe, murmura Ron.

Harry se pinça les lèvres.

-je vois, dit Ginny en se levant à son tour, eh bien va la rejoindre, ta Hermione !

Harry lui attrapa le bras dans l'espoir de la retenir, mais elle se dégagea violemment et partit en courant dans les escaliers.

-Ginny !!! Dit Harry.

-Laisse moi tranquille ! Hurla t-elle

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!!!! Merci


End file.
